


alt + tab

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: Video games make people violent, the news tells him.They rip away your morals, his grandma says.Now, he's sure that's not true, but the wholehey i fell in love with a guy called lucifermakes it pretty hard to refute.(bits and pieces of an mmo au)





	alt + tab

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted to counter my 'they actually named their child sandalphon' au with also modern but classmates dont giggle at sandal phone jones this time

The game started out as a gift, a present from his father. A _sorry kiddo i gotta work overseas for a bit: digital deluxe version_ , retailing at $54.99, plus tax.

It wasn't his usual thing, to be honest. His fifteen year old self was way more into shooters like _Call of Duty_ or _Battlefield_ than the whole fantasy rpg experience but the online reviews for the previous version were alright, so he decided to give it a shot. So to speak. 

The game, itself, was a few months away from actual release, but apparently a pre-purchase got you into the beta—which in itself kinda implied that you were getting the shittier experience, but a bunch of nerds on the net used entry as a source of elitist dick waving points—and he, fifteen years old at that point, was all over that. 

The download took a couple of hours, extra probably because of his crappy computer that didn't meet video card requirements (what the fuck did _integrated graphics_ even mean?) but he doubted that the mmo police were gonna come after him for just that, so like, you know, whatever. The character creation screen was kinda disappointing, but only because he had none of the edgy looking elves, the game choosing more original races and base classes outside of _look what i found while re-reading tolkien._

In the end, he went with the standard human model, skin and hair in the closest colors to his own he could find, adding in red eyes as an afterthought to make it a look. 

He skipped the opening cutscene, clicked past it and the accompanying info dump, until his character stood alone in a field, NPCs scurrying about, **DARKNESSKILLERz** —unfortunately the DARKNESSKILLER tag was already taken—emblazoned proudly above. It wasn't long until he heard the sounds of battle echo from his speaker system and he followed, running into what could only be described as a mob–screaming, kicking, and beating a monster into submission. There's a pop-up, something something about persistent areas, and by the time its closed, the monster is long dead, faded into nothingness with little more than one last pre-programmed roar. 

The players left not long after, the area switched from earth scorched to generic, in wait for the next poor monster to spawn and be led to the slaughter. 

Someone approached him in the minutes following, as he set and reset menu options. Male human build with blond hair and blue eyes, player name **Lucifer** , level 65. A trade request is sent, accompanied by a capitalized/complete sentence combo of _I pray this helps you on your journey._ The trade itself, a weapon with stats astronomically higher than any of his own. 

His current day self would have refused it out of pride, but the fifteen year old of 2012 accepted it dumbly, staring after the departing player as if he was the coolest thing he ever saw. 

(Which to be fair, he kinda was. Still _is_ , as a matter of fact.) 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i haven't played it in a while, im pretty sure it shows, but the game they're playing is vaguely based on guild wars 2  
> \- their real names aren't actually sandalphon and lucifer irl, trying to avoid actually mentioning them as long as i can tbh  
> \- other parts will probably be longer but also this is 100% shitpost so, uh, yolo
> 
> please kudos/comment if you liked!


End file.
